Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ FяαncιαxCαnαdα
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Solo es amour. Puro amour. Maple del amour. Aunque Francia quiere un poquito más. "¡Formemos una familia, mon amour!"


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos.

**Advertencia:** ¿Contenido francés? xD

**Pareja:** FranciaxCanadá.

**Dato:** Francia es Cáncer. (14/07) Y Canadá también (1/07). ¿Algo más? Ahm~… Fue un poquito más difícil porque son del mismo signo, pero lo terminé adecuándolo bien, ya que por parte del horóscopo homosexual se lo di a Matthew x3.

Agradecimientos a Vale, por terminar una frase que no sabía que inventar. Danke.

Para que no se confundan, el primer Cáncer es… *redobles de tambores* ¡Francia!

* * *

**『****º…****H****σяớ****sc****σρσ****α****l ****Є****s****тι****l****σ**** F****яα****nc****ια****xC****α****n****α****d****α…º****』**

**·**

**·**

**..Sєgύη sυs Sιgησs…**

**[·~·Cáncer·~·]**

Emocional, cariñoso y protector.

"_Maldita televisión."_

"_Debe ser unos de los cables. Voy a revisar."_

"_¡No mon amour!"_

"_¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo?"_

"_Oui. Si tocas esos cables, te puede dar la corriente."_

"_Francia… estás exagerando… siempre lo…"_

"_No quiero que toques eso. No quiero imaginarte tu maravilloso cuerpo quemado. Déjaselo a hermano mayor."_

**X**

Les gusta el arte, la música y la literatura y, sobre todo, los artes dramáticos y la acción.

"_Francia-niichan, no me has devuelto 'La Mona Lisa'."—Italia Veneciano se le había cercado con el recordatorio._

"_Ah, eso. ¿Quieres saber que hace hermano mayor con mon amour Canadá en las noches?" —preguntó amenazador._

"…_No… ¡Alemania, Alemania! ¡Auxilio!" —salió corriendo._

"_Eso fue fácil."_

"_Deberías devolverlo." —le dijo Canadá._

"_Deberías estar de mi parte. Bien… como sea… Ahora que me acuerdo, no lo hemos hecho hace tres días." —Francia sonrió con soberana depravación._

**X**

Son capaces de inspirar toda una generación, sobre todo las personas jóvenes, con sus ideas. (?)

"_¡Ah! ¡¿Qué demonios hace el wine bastard desnudo?"_

"_¡Oh my god!"_

"_¡Desnúdense! ¡Es conectarse con Dios y la naturaleza! ¡Vamos Inglaterra, América, Rusia, todos! ¡Esto es amour!"_

**X**

Tiene una memoria excelente, son capaces de recordar al máximo detalle.

"_¡Stupid America, ¿cómo te atreves a decir que mis scones son malos?"_

"_¡Maple! ¡No soy América!"_

"_¡Como si fuera a creer!"_

"_¡Angleterre detente! ¡Es mon amour Canadá!" —llegó a tiempo el francés._

"_¿Ca-Canadá? Pero…"_

"_Angleterre, ¿cómo es posible que lo confundas? Recuerda que tú te hiciste cargo, y no lo puedes reconocer. Es el colmo."_

"_Sorry. ¿Y cómo demonios tú te acuerdas? No duraste mucho para cuidarlo."_

"_Porque… soy más guapo y más fuerte que tú" —se inclinó hacia el canadiense—. "¿Te encuentras bien mon amour?"_

"_Bastard." —susurró Arthur._

**X**

Pueden tener tendencia hacia un desorden, un complejo de inferioridad.

"_¡Retráctate!" —gritó furioso Francis hacia Arthur._

"_No. Eres débil, incluso peor que Italia."_

"_¡Yo soy fuerte! ¡Mejor que todos ustedes! ¡Era increíble en el pasado!"_

"_Deja de hacer escándalo." —le dijo Alfred._

"_Ustedes no saben lo fuerte que soy. ¿Verdad mon amour? Tú si crees que soy muy fuerte." —le preguntó a su amour canadiense._

"_Eh… la verdad…"—no sabía que responder, no quería dañarle el corazón su francés._

"_¡¿Tú también? ¡Nadie me quiere! ¡Me siento fatal!" —dramatizó dejando caer lagrimas y yendo a un rincón oscuro para desahogar sus penas._

**X**

No le lleves la contraria y nunca le digas lo que tiene qué hacer, porque les cuesta dejar una situación.

"_Francia detente."_

"_¿Sabes mon amour? Cuando dices no, para mi es sí."_

"_Es verdad… yo no… me siento nervioso…"_

"_Descuida. Seré muy cuidadoso, te daré todo mi amour."_

**X**

A veces son demasiados fantasiosos y pretenden construir su vida según un ideal romántico.

"_Me encanta el aire libre." —mencionó aspirando Canadá._

"_Oui. Oye Canadá…"_

"_¿Uhm?"_

"_¿Quieres formar una familia?"_

"_¿What?"_

"_Una familia. Tener hijos, mon amour."_

"_Pero Francia… somos hombres y…"_

"_Lo sé. Le pedimos a Angleterre para que use su magia en ti."_

"_¡¿En mí?"_

"_Évident. Tú eres el uke ¿no? Tú tienes que ser la madre, y yo el padre. ¡Eso sería tan lindo!"_

"…_no quiero quedar embarazado…"_

**X**

Están abiertos a la excitación sensual, pero cuando están en una relación seria, son leales aunque les cueste.

_Francis y Matthew caminaban por la cuidad de Paris, tomados de la mano. El primero volteó al ver pasar una curvilínea mujer._

"_Oh lalá" —dijo sin darse cuenta que su novio estaba al lado, quien le piñizcó el brazo—. "Ay. Mon amour, ¿por qué hiciste eso?"_

"_Se supone que estamos juntos." —le nació un inocultable sonrojo._

"_Oh, mon Canada. Entre millones de chicas y chicos hermosos, te elegí. Y además, los ojos son para ver."_

"…_No sé. Se me hace difícil creerte."_

"_Escucha. Sé que soy débil ante al amour, pero te elegí. Los ojos son para ver, pero no para tocar."_

"_Pero… eso me molesta."_

"_Mon amour. Te elegí. No te sería infiel, porque no te quiero perder otra vez."_

"_Eso fue cuando era niño."_

"_Bueno… pero no quiero perderte otra vez."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[·~·Cáncer·~·]**

Cambia de estado de ánimo.

"_Creo que esa chaqueta… no te queda bien, mon amour."_

"_¿Me estas insinuando ser el hombre más gordo del mundo? ¿Eso me estas queriendo decir?"_

"_N-No, mon amour, no es eso, es que… yo pienso que…"_

"_¡Ya ni pienses más! Así lo dijiste todo." —y empezó a cambiar la expresión de su rostro a una de dolor._

"_Amour…"_

"_Cuando pares de agredirme psicológicamente… te acercas, ¡Au revoir!"_

**X**

Es muy sensible y tierno.

"_France, estamos en vía pública."_

"_Solo es un besito. ¿Qué daño puede hacer?"_

"_De acuerdo. Uno."_

"_Eres tan lindo. ¡Je t' aime!"_

**X**

Puede ser desde tímido y aburrido hasta brillante y famoso. (?)

"_Siento que falta alguien." —se dijo asimismo el inglés._

"_Debe ser China." —agregó Rusia con cierto deseo._

"_Estoy aquí, aru. ¡Y aléjate de mí, aru!"_

"_¡Yo estoy aquí; el más importante, el héroe! ¡Los demás no importan!"_

"_Ve~."_

"_¿Quién podrá ser?" —se preguntó Inglaterra mirando para todos lados._

_Por mientras, Francia duerme una siesta en plena reunión._

"_¿Quién eres?" —preguntó un tierno y olvidadizo osito a su dueño._

"_Soy Canadá."_

**X**

Son muy hogareños y esto les ayuda a ser grandes cocineros o amas(o) de casa.

"_¡Oh, mon amour! ¡Te ves exquisitamente sexy con ese delatan de ama de casa!"_

"_No me siento cómodo con esto."_

"_Pero que dices. Te vez realmente lindo."_

"_Solo espero que sea esta vez que me vista de esta manera… y que cocine…"_

"_¿Te…molesta?"_

"_No, no. Me agrada cocinar para ti, pero no soy amo de casa."_

"…_No me trates así… no soy América… me hieres…"_

"_¡Sorry, sorry!"_

**X**

Un truco fácil para atraerle es la cocina.

"_Bon appétit."_

"_Merci, France."_

"_Espero que te guste. Lo prepare con amour" —Francis sonrió y murmuró: —"Para luego hacerte el amor."_

"_¿Dijiste algo?" —preguntó mientras masticaba la comida._

"_Nada, mon amour. ¿Está delicioso?"_

"_¡Oui!"_

"_Fue más fácil de lo que pensé."_

"_¿Uhm?"_

"_Nada, mon amour." —le había puesto un poco (mucho) somnífero a la comida._

**X**

Para seducir: baila con la mejilla con mejilla, ve un vídeo de una película romántica en casa. Simplemente, coge su mano y suavemente ponla en tu cara.

"_¿Una película? ¿Qué clase de película? Inglaterra me advirtió que no viera películas contigo porque puede tener contenido pornográfico."_

"…_Es mentira, no le hagas caso. Vamos a ver 'Amélie', no es pornográfica."_

"_Okey."_

_Media hora después, bien concentrados en la película, menos Francia…_

"_Mon amour…"—lo llamó. Cogió la mano del menor colocándola en su cara—. "La película me ha aburrido" —con la mano libre, cogió el control de la televisión y la apago. Canadá se puso nervioso—. "Hagamos una cosa mejor, llamada amour."_

**X**

Adoran a sus novios sin condiciones y casi siempre perdonan cualquier error cometido por ellos, pero esa capacidad de saber perdonar, muchas veces los conduce a grandes sufrimientos.

"_¡Canadá, mon amour! ¡Perdóname, de verdad lo siento!"_

"_Non. Yo te creí… creí que me serías fiel… Debí seguir el consejo de Inglaterra y de my brother."_

"_Canadá. ¿Estás arrepentido de haberte enamorado de mí?" —Francia se sentía totalmente culpable, para que más decir. Matthew no le contestó—. "Perdóname. Si quieres me coloco de rodillas y te pido perdón millones de veces."_

"_No sigas Francia. Yo… puede que sea débil, cariñoso, pero tengo límites."_

"_Mon amour… Je t'aime. Solo fue un desliz, no significó nada. Pardonnez-moi… si lo vuelvo hacer nuevamente, terminamos definitivamente. ¿De acuerdo, mon amour?"_

"_Je…"_

**X**

Ellos libremente no pueden admitir su amor a otros. En una relación ellos esperan que otro hombre tome la iniciativa.

"_¡Eso es! ¡Una carta de amor!" —pensó el canadiense. Estaba tan confundido declarar su amor al francés que le robó el corazón, que optó por la carta, tipo estilo Arthur._

"_¡Bonjuor, mon amour!" —recién había llegado. Notó como su novio guardó rápidamente un papel y un lápiz. Supo que lo que era. Se aceró—. "Que dulce eres. Pero la carta es muy antiguo… me haces recordar a ese inglés. Francia se encargará que me lo digas."_

"_¿Así? ¿Có-cómo?" —dijo entre risas nerviosas._

_Acto seguido, Francia lo besó pasión hasta quedar sin aire._

"_Je t'aime." —le dijo el mayor en voz baja pero lográndose escuchar._

"…_Je t'aime."_

**X**

Comenzar una relación de amor con un hombre homosexual de Cáncer, es recomendable traerle un ramo de flor.

"_¡Para ti, mon amour!"_

"_Eh… merci… __France. Bonito ramo."_

"_Me fue difícil escoger. Estaba entre el rosas rojas del amor, o rosas blancas de tu pureza. Sin embargo preferí las rojas, por la pasión entre los dos."_

"…_Merci… pero… ¿por qué?_

"_¡Ah! ¿Quieres salir conmigo? ¿Ser mi novio, Canadá?"_

"_¿Tú…novio?"_

"_Oui. Me harías muy feliz."_

"_Yo… es que… me tomas de imprevisto… ¿Y si hermano se enoja?"_

"_¿América? Da igual. El que va ser mi novio eres tú, no él. ¿Aceptas?"_

"_Oui."_

**X**

**·**

**·**

…**Cσmραтιbιlιdαd…**

La combinación entre dos Cáncer puede ser realmente buena, porque ambos se levantarán el humor y los estados de ánimo entre sí con facilidad.

"_Ese América, no puedo creer que te trate así."_

"_Así es mi brother. A veces se olvida de mí. Y por su culpa Cuba descarga su irá en mi."_

"_Ese…"_

"_Ah, y me coloca su banderita en mi frente." —interrumpió._

"_Deberías declararle la guerra."_

"_¿What? No, eso es malo… y es mi brother."_

"_Ah, mon amour. No te pongas triste. Cambiemos el tema: Hoy fui a ver a España, conversamos, y me dijo sobre sus técnicas en la cama con Romano. El italiano lo escuchó y mandó a volar… creo que Barcelona tardará en reconstruirse" —dijo haciendo reír al menor—. "Eso me gusta, que sonrías."_

**X**

Su compatibilidad es excelente, buscan la seguridad emocional. Su gran prioridad es trabajar para traer dinero, mientras el otro se queda en casa y planifica sus vidas para formar una familia.

"_¡No insistas, no seré la mamá!"_

"_¡Mon amour, formemos una familia!"_

"_¡No~! ¡Yo no quiero estar embarazado, y menos con la magia de Inglaterra!"_

"_Mon Canadá, yo me haré cargo de los gastos, trabajaré, seré un padre ejemplar."_

"…_No, no quiero."_

"_Mon amour… formemos una familia… formemos una familia… formemos una familia…"_

"_De acuerdo. Pero ayudarás… no quiero estar solo…"_

"_¡Sí! Estaré contigo en todo aspecto."_

_El pobre Canadá ya se estaba arrepintiendo._

**X**

También es importante evitar reaccionar exageradamente ante los comentarios de la pareja, porque pueden ser muy críticos y exigentes.

"_¿Quieres más a ese oso que a mí?"_

"_No quise decir eso. Solo pido que no puedo dejarlo solo."_

"_¿No me quieres? ¿No soy lo que esperabas? ¿No te hago el amour como corresponde, es eso?"_

"_No, no Francia. Mal interpretaste las cosas."_

"_Bien… No discutiré contigo porque eres realmente adorable. Y no quiero ese oso en nuestra cama."_

**X**

Saben planificar a la perfección qué rol le corresponde a cada uno dentro de la relación.

"_Creeré que tratas bien a mi brother." —le dijo Alfred bebiendo su bebida preferida._

"_¿Qué crees? Hermano mayor trata muy bien a mon amour Canadá."_

"_Pobre, me da lástima de tener a alguien como tú." —dijo el inglés._

"_¿Lástima? Mon Canadá disfruta cuando le hago el amour."_

"_¿Así? ¿Y quién es quién?"_

"_Igual que tú, mon cher Angleterre: El que recibe amour. O como diría Japón, el uke."_

_Enseguida de dicho comentario, Estados Unidos escupió la bebida en el rostro de su pareja._

"_¡Idiota! ¡Mira lo que hiciste!"_

"_Sorry, England…"_

**X**

Su relación será armoniosa y su compenetración será completa.

"_¡Espera, Francia!"_

"_¿Esperar? Esa palabra no existe en mi diccionario."_

"_Pero yo me refería a otra cosa…"_

"_Eso estamos haciendo."_

"_Sí. O sea no…"_

"_¿No? Tú querías penetración."_

"_¡Era compenetración, no penetración!"_

"_Compenetración, penetración, es lo mismo, ambos son 'penetración'. Ahora hagamos el amour."_

**X**

Los Cáncer disfrutan pasando tiempo juntos en casa, cocinando, cuidando el jardín o sin hacer nada.

"_Me encanta estar contigo mon amour."_

"_A mí también."_

"_Uhm… hagamos algo."_

"_¿Cómo qué?"_

"_Uhm~. Hacer…"_

"_Non."_

"_Iba decir, dormir juntos."_

"_Era eso… pensé en otra cosa. De acuerdo."_

**X**

El uno vivirá por y para el otro, dejarán de lado a los amigos, pondrán a su pareja por delante de todo lo demás.

"_¡Oye, tío! ¿Vendrás con nosotros?" —exclamó España. A su lado el awesome prusiano._

"_Lo siento, chicos. Estaré con mon amour Canadá."_

"_Frankreich, no has salido con nosotros desde que sales el canadiense."_

"_Ya dije que lo siento. Él es mi primera prioridad."_

"_Como quieras, te lo perderás. El grandioso yo, trajo muchas cervezas."_

"_Ustedes deberían hacer los mismo. Sobre todo tú, mon cher Espagne. Romano se puede enojar."_

"_Lo tengo solucionado. Está en casa de Ita-chan."_

"_¿Con Alemania?"_

"… _¡Oh no! ¡No pensé en eso! ¡Romano, no hagas nada malo! ¡Jefe España irá a buscarte!" —Antonio se fue corriendo a casa de Feliciano, antes de que su Lovino atente contra la vida de Ludwig._

"_Bueno… quedé solo. Es genial, el grandioso yo tiene muchas cervezas." —se fue feliz para quedar borracho._

**X**

En lo que respecta a las relaciones sexuales, estarán basadas en el cariño, la sensibilidad y las demostraciones de afecto y ambos miembros de la pareja se sentirán seguros y amados.

_Suspiros y gemidos, una mezcla de una sensual melodía estaba presente invadiendo el cuarto._

_El torso del menor iba siendo acariciado por los labios del país del amor, mientras entregaba parte de él dentro del canadiense._

"_¡Francia…! ¡Vete despacio…!"_

"_Como digas… Je t'aime."_

**X**

El romance entre ellos puede decirse que es sofisticado y lleno de una gran excitación, ambos son verdaderamente románticos.

"_Francia… yo…"—Canadá debía decirlo, era ahora o no nunca. Por dentro tuvo una batalla menta: '¡Vamos Matthew, tienes que decirlo! Él es el único que no se olvida de tu existencia'. Mientras, Francis lo miraba sin entender._

"_¿Yo qué?"_

"_Francis… I love you."_

"…_No quiero sonar mal, pero… me gustaría que fuese en francés. Ya sabes, el inglés me recuerda a cierto país desagradable fanático el té."_

"_Okey. Digo, bonne. Je t'aime."_

**X**

·

·

**『****º…****F****ι****n****…º****』

* * *

**

**N/A:** Amigas/os míos, Francia es puro amor. Aunque hay una que le fue infiel… qué le iba a hacer, cosas que pasan (?) Ambos son puro amour. Aasdfsafassafasdf, eso también xD. Ojala Francis cumpla su sueño de ser padre gracias a la magia de Arthur. ¡Suerte Francis, ponle esfuerzo! Como diría Suecia a su Fin x3.

El próximo será de DinamarcaxNoruega, que me lo pidieron. Me demoraré un poco más, ya que Nor se me hace algo difícil. Con El Rey del Norte de Europa no tengo problemas. xD

Hasta la próxima.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
